


Hacking

by Pikachunicorn



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quentin can be a sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quentin?" Evan smiled as he observed how strangely beautiful his telepath boyfriend looked upside down. He lay across Quentin's bed on his back, dangling back off the edge so that his head hung down, his hair dropping clear from his face.<br/>"What?" Quentin murmured, not taking his eyes from the laptop that balanced on his knees, as he sat on the floor against the wall opposite Evan.<br/>"What are you doing?" Evan tilted his head (which looked quite strange whilst hanging upside down).<br/>"Hacking." Quentin replied simply, his frown deepening in the light of the laptop screen.</p><p>**Just wanted to write some Quentin x Evan fluff**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacking

"Quentin?" Evan smiled as he observed how strangely beautiful his telepath boyfriend looked upside down. He lay across Quentin's bed on his back, dangling back off the edge so that his head hung down, his hair dropping clear from his face.

"What?" Quentin murmured, not taking his eyes from the laptop that balanced on his knees, as he sat on the floor against the wall opposite Evan.

"What are you doing?" Evan tilted his head (which looked quite strange whilst hanging upside down).

"Hacking." Quentin replied simply, his frown deepening in the light of the laptop screen.

"Hacking? Do you mean hacking computer systems, Quentin?" Evan pouted a little in confusion.

"Yes." Quentin's reply was clipped and blunt.

"Oh. Isn't that illegal?" Evan questioned. He knew Quentin well, meaning that he didn't really have to ask that question to know the answer.

"Yes." Quentin repeated, as his mouth twisted in concentration, his eyes set hard on the screen. "I don't care."

Evan could the see the reflection of the screen in Quentin's glasses, but couldn't make out anything more than hundreds of tiny words and numbers scrolling over the page.

"Oh." Evan pouted again, frowning a little. He paused for a moment. "Quentin?"

Quentin sighed loudly, his eyes flicking up to his boyfriend. Mimicking Evan's tone, he replied mockingly. "Evan?"

"What are you hacking?" Evan shifted his body on the bed a little.

"It's nothing important, Ev. Go back to your studying." Quentin smiled up at him gently before returning his eyes to the screen. Quentin liked to think that he'd become far more tolerant in the four months he and Evan had been dating. Previously, he would've thrown Evan from his room by now for being irritatingly naive, but now he found it kind of cute. He blushed when that thought occurred to him. _No. Quentin Quire was not softening!_

"Do you do a lot of- _Woah_!" Evan moved on the bed again, this time, sending himself plummeting head first to the floor. "Oww..." He moaned, his face and arms cramped up awkwardly against the ground.

"Ev..." Quentin laughed, placing his laptop on the floor and crawling over to where Evan was tangled in a heap on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"I fell." Evan blushed, the familiar blue tint making Quentin's heart flutter. _No_. Quentin cut off his own thoughts. _Quentin Quire does not get butterflies_.

"I can see that, you idiot." Quentin tugged Evan up to sit beside him, laughing quietly.

"Sorry." Evan blushed more.

"Should be." Quentin teased. Leaning forwards, he kissed Evan gently, biting the other boy's lip lightly as he pulled back to demonstrate his longing. "Make it up to me?"

"Quentin, I-" Evan looked away bashfully. Their relationship was strangely normal in almost every way (well, as normal as it can be when the participants are destined to grow up to become Apocalypse and the Phoenix), other than a couple of minor things, the most obvious of which was also the element of their relationship Quire found most frustrating. Evan, being the perfect, innocent student he was, had issues with almost anything remotely suggestive. This lead to him jumping away and whining out a squeaky-voiced excuse whenever their make out sessions got too hot.

Obviously, Quentin was the complete other end of the spectrum. Quentin craved Evan every moment of every day. But he wouldn't admit that. _No. Because Quentin Quire was not the type to become fixated on a boyfriend._ But still, it was true. Especially since Evan had been training more, leading his body to become somehow even more perfect.

"Here," Quentin stood and offered Evan his hand. There was a moment of silence whilst Evan eyed his boyfriend's fingers suspiciously. "Geez, Ev. Just take my hand! It won't kill you."

Evan followed the order, placing his hand in Quentin's. Quickly, Quentin tugged his boyfriend to his feet, then to press against his own chest.

"Hi." He whispered, brushing the hair from Evan's eyes mindlessly.

"Don't you have some hacking to do?" Evan's blush was stronger than it had been for a long time now.

"Shut up." Quentin whispered, smirking. Roughly, he shoved Evan back onto the bed, quickly straddling his hips. Taking Evan's face between his hands, Quentin kissed him deeply.

 _'Quentin! What are you- Why are you- Quentin!'_ Evan projected, even his thoughts stuttering.

 _'Relax, Shota Apocalypse! We're just having fun!'_ Quentin smirked against Evan's lips, his thoughts clear and precise.

 _'Quentin!'_ Evan moaned mentally, kissing him back now. _'You know I don't like you calling me that when I don't know what it means!'_

 _'It's a compliment...'_ Quentin insisted. _'Kinda.'_

 _'I don't like the nicknames you give me. They're not cute like the ones in movies.'_ Quentin ignored Evan's complaints, kissing him deeper and, of course, Evan pulled back.

"We should slow down." He whispered, blushing.

"Ev, seriously? This again?" Quentin pushed a hand to his forehead. "I love you, gay boy. Can't you see that? I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"But- It's just- I mean-" Evan sighed, wishing he could be able to speak his mind as well as Quentin could.

"Hey," Quentin allowed his voice to soften slightly, placing a hand against Evan's cheek. "I know. I mean, this is your first relationship, and on top of that, it's with a guy. I know that must be weird. But you really need to relax. I am more serious about you than I have been about almost anything in my life, ever. I love you. But that also means that I want to take certain steps with you. You're my boyfriend. And I want to enjoy that."

"I know." Evan dropped his head, his expression one of almost shame.

"Listen, you know I'll never force you into anything you don't wanna do but..." Quentin sighed, pushing his hand up under Evan's chin to allow their eyes to meet again. "I'm a teenaged boy, Ev. And I have this freaking hot boyfriend who won't let me touch him. It's... _Frustrating_."

"Are you sexually frustrated, Quentin?" Evan frowned, tilting his head.

"Never use that phrase again." Quentin warned, cringing. "Never!"

"Wait. Did you say you thought I was hot?" Evan blushed at the thought.

"Yes, Evan..." Quentin sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're hot. Very hot."

"Really?" Evan's blush intensified slightly.

"If you weren't such a nerd, a lot of girls at this school would wanna get with you. I guarantee." Quentin's words caused Evan to raise his eyebrows, considering this point. "No way, lips. You're not getting away that easily!"

"Don't worry, Q." Evan chuckled. "Even if that point was correct - which I doubt it is - you're the only one here I would ever want."

"You're so gay!" Quentin laughed. His hypocrisy was beyond obvious when he took this moment to drop light kisses over Evan's jawline.

"I don't understand why you choose to say that - or why you call me _'gay boy'_ \- sometimes." Evan pouted at the thought, ignoring the way Quentin kissed sweetly at his neck. "We're in a homosexual relationship, so it doesn't really-"

"Ev." Quentin sat up abruptly in Evan's lap. "You know when I say you over think things?"

"Mmhmm." Evan nodded, blushing again.

"Now is one of those times." Quentin spoke slowly, his tone mocking and patronizing.

"Oh." Evan frowned deeply, looking down.

"Exactly." Quentin smirked, pushing a hand over Evan's hair to mess it up. "So, stop thinking and kiss me."

"But-"

"Seriously, shut up." Quentin cut off Evan's words quickly, before pushing their lips together again.

 _'Q?'_ Quentin groaned in irritation against Evan's lips when he heard the shy voice in his mind.

 _'I said stop thinking, Ev.'_ Quentin replied dismissively, rolling his closed eyes.

 _'But I wanted to ask you something.'_ Evan continued, much to his boyfriend's irritation.

"Can't we just make out like a normal couple for once?" Quentin complained when he pulled back.

"Quentin," once again, Evan blushed. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Oh my god, Evan." Quentin moaned, pushing his face against Evan's shoulder in exasperation.

"What?" Evan quizzed, seemingly insulted by the reaction.

"Okay, so, bearing in mind what I just told you, take a random guess?" Quentin huffed, looking into Evan's face again, an unamused expression playing out on his features. "Yes or no?"

"Yes?" Evan guessed, genuinely confused.

"Yes, Evan, I want to have sex with you." Quentin sighed in an extremely over dramatic manner. "But first, I want to actually be able to kiss you without you freaking out."

"We do kiss." Evan whispered shyly.

"Not how I want to." Quentin attempted to sound caring, but it just didn't work for him at all.

"Isn't there just one way to kiss?" Evan frowned, his bewilderment clear.

"No, definitely not."

"How do we kiss now?" He tilted his head to enforce his curiosity.

"We kiss like... Like we love each other, I guess." Quentin wrinkled his nose in a way that Evan found insanely adorable. He'd never really thought about the way they kissed before, but obviously Quentin had.

"And how would you like to kiss me, Mr Quire?" Evan leant back on his hands a little and Quentin could only assume he was trying to be sexy. It amused Quentin no end, because Evan obviously didn't realize he had no reason to try.

"I want to kiss you," Quentin leant forwards, pausing his whispered words to suck gently on his boyfriend's neck. "In a way that shows you just how hungry I am for you. In a way that's so hot, you'll have to take your shirt off just to cool down."

"Oh." Evan's cheeks flushed again and his facade was lost. "Do you want me to take my shirt off?"

The question caused Quentin to laugh quietly to himself. "Ev, please shut up?"

"Why?" Evan frowned.

"Because I want to kiss you." Quentin whispered, their close proximity causing his lips to graze against Evan's as he spoke.

"Are you abusing a position of trust?" Evan pulled back, completely unaffected by Quentin's advances.

"Please, somebody, make my boyfriend learn to use his mouth for more interesting things than talking!" Quentin begged the empty room dramatically.

"Because if a teacher is with a student," Evan continued, ignoring Quentin's remark. "They're abusing their position of trust."

"Yeah? So?" Quentin sighed with exasperation, not sure and not caring where the conversation was going.

"You're a teaching _assistant_. So, does that mean you're also abusing your position?" Evan asked, his voice ripe with curiosity.

"I'd love it if you'd shut up so that I can abuse _this_ position." Quentin purred, kissing at Evan's neck again.

"I don't like your innuendos. I don't understand them." Evan confessed, pulling away from the contact a little. "If you _are_ abusing your position of trust, could you go to jail?"

"I know - that's the point." Quentin teased. "And no. Because technically, I'm not. We're practically the same age, and we were close before I got the position. It would be stupid for anyone to even suggest I was taking advantage of you in that way. Especially considering the fact you're so damn frigid that we haven't even done anything yet." He kissed Evan's lips once, gently. "Plus, there's not a prison in the country that could hold me for long. I'll always find my way back to you. Always."

"I love you, Quentin Quire." Evan whispered, placing his hands cautiously on Quentin's waist.

"I love you too, homo." Quentin smirked slightly and rested his forehead against Evan's slightly.

"Quentin?" Evan breathed, his eyes falling closed.

"Mmhmm?" Quentin hummed mindlessly as he placed gentle kisses following the dark line that bisected Evan's cheek.

"I do think about us, y'know." Evan's whisper was barely audible, his cheeks flushing brightly.

"Us?" Quentin pushed.

"I think about what it would be like to touch you." Evan took a breath, lowering his voice more. "Properly."

"Oh, yeah?" Quentin grinned widely at the prospect. Evan simply bit his lip and nodded in reply. "Then why don't you touch me?"

"Because it scares me." Evan whispered, looking down.

"Why? I love you. You know that. What do you have to be scared of?" Quentin hugged his boyfriend to his chest, running his fingers through Evan's dark hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Q." Evan mumbled, nuzzling into Quentin's chest. "I just don't want to go too fast."

"Too fast?" Quentin laughed quietly. "Ev, we've been together four months and we haven't even reached second base. How much slower can we possibly go?!"

"Is that bad?" Evan looked up at Quentin through his eyelashes, his eyes wide and his expression slightly apologetic.

"No, Evan. Not necessarily." Quentin sighed gently, stroking Evan's hair. "I'm with you because I love you, and that means I'll wait forever for you, if that's what it takes for you to trust me enough. But this is a hell of a lot slower than what I'm used to. I really want to take the next step with you."

"Okay." Evan replied simply.

"Okay?" Quentin repeated, frowning slightly.

"Okay, I want this." Evan smiled gently.

"Ev, I hope you realize you can't just say stuff like that, because I'll-"

"Quentin." Evan kissed his boyfriend gently to shut him up. "I want to take the next step with you."

"I love you so much right now!" Quentin laughed, returning the kiss.

"I love you too." Evan blushed and untied the thick, black tie that encircled his neck, pulling it slowly from his collar. "Show me what I've been missing, Mr Quire."


End file.
